Time Hole
by AquaWater99
Summary: What if Sesshomaru actually came into our world, at night? Related to the TV show Cops. DISCONTINUED.
1. Enter

(Author's note: This fanfic is related to the TV show "Cops".

* * *

_Nani? What's going on? What is this place?_

Sesshomaru awoke to find himself in an extremely odd world. It smelled terrible to his taiyoukai nose.

_Hm. I guess I should just see where I'm at now._

Walking along a gray, boxed road, Sesshomaru couldn't control his curiosity enough to glance casually at huge, towering cubes with square pieces of glass and a pyramid sitting on top of the cubes. _What in the kami are they?_

Suddenly, his ears caught to sound of... of a roaring sound, irritating and annoying. And it was coming closer. Sesshomaru could smell gas pouring out of the creature approaching. _Disgusting._

Resisting the urge to turn around and look, Sesshomaru jumped just a bit when an ear-piercing, toneless wail cut through the silent night air. Red and blue light flashed around on the cubes sitting on the ground. This time, Sesshomaru did turn around. To see... to see the most foreign, unfamiliar object he'd seen for centuries. A ningen stepped out, all dressed in black with gold stars stuck into his clothes and gadget slung over his waist. He also wore a black hat.

"Excuse me. What's your name?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the ningen's dare to actually talk, to talk to him, Sesshomaru, so casually. _How dare he..._

"It's none of your business, ningen," Sesshomaru hissed, narrowing his eyes.

The human stared at him.

"You talk as if you're not a human."

"Who said I had to be?" Challenged Sesshomaru.

The ningen glared at him for a few seconds, and then reached over to pull something of his waist. Sesshomaru tensed, seeing what this would do. However, the human only spoke a few words into it, and put it back onto his belt.

Within half a minute, the same, screaming siren shrieked through darkness, coming closer. Others were coming.

_What is going on?!_

* * *

Translations:

kami: god/s

nani: what?

ningen: human

taiyoukai: great demon

* * *

(Author's note: Sorry it's so short, but I have to go now. R&R!!)


	2. Revealing

Recap----- 

"Excuse me. What's your name?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the ningen's dare to actually talk, to talk to him, Sesshomaru, so casually. _How dare he..._

"It's none of your business, ningen," Sesshomaru hissed, narrowing his eyes.

The human stared at him.

"You talk as if you're not a human."

"Who said I had to be?" Challenged Sesshomaru.

The ningen glared at him for a few seconds, and then reached over to pull something of his waist. Sesshomaru tensed, seeing what this would do. However, the human only spoke a few words into it, and put it back onto his belt.

Within half a minute, the same, screaming siren shrieked through darkness, coming closer. Others were coming.

_What is going on?!_

Now-----

"We have a suspicious person here on 1400 Robina Street. Over," spoke the handheld transceiver.

Officer Goldstein frowned. _Yet another case so soon again?_ He sighed. _Oh, well._ That was his job, anyway.

"I'm coming. Over."

-----

Sesshomaru and the ningen waited as approaching sirens appeared over a hill. _Who- who is this human that dared to challenge me? He treats me like he's my equal, as if I, Sesshomaru, would sink to insect level. If that are his thoughts, he will not live to see the sunrise._ Sesshomaru jolted back to reality as doors opened in other strange creatures. Ningens stepped out, all of them dressed similar to the first ningen.

"What's going on?" Asked one of the ningens.

On one of the second ningen's gold stars pinned to his shirt, Sesshomaru could see the words "Officer Goldstein" printed out. _That must be his name. And the first ningen must be Officer Smith. It's on one of his badges._

"This human acts like he's not one of our race, and he refuses to answer my questions. He's dressed oddly, too."

Officer Goldstein looked Sesshomaru up and down. Sesshomaru shifted, a little uncomfortable.

"Take your filthy eyes off me," he hissed, surprised he hadn't done this earlier.

Officer Goldstein's eyes revealed a little shock. _This ningen must really want to go to prison..._ But no matter. He would handcuff this strange human, just to be safe.

"Yamete!!" Growled Sesshomaru, running his claws down the ningen's face, as Officer Goldstein nearly handcuffed him.

Without really wanting to, Sesshomaru released his acid whip, literally chopping Officer Goldstein into two halves. The other ningens froze in complete shock. _He... he... he..._

However, Sesshomaru was blind to all of this. He nearly transformed out of rage. _How dare such a lowly ant even lay part of their eyes on him!! On him, Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands!!! He hadn't sunk that low yet!!_

But a few sounds and a familiar smell stopped him. Looking up, Sesshomaru saw one of the ningens holding a gun out, pointed at him, with both hands on it. _A gun... it looks like technology has gotten better._ In Sesshomaru's era, it was extremely hard to get a gun without the king's permission. And the guns were huge back then. _The future really has gotten better._

"Put your hands up and no one gets hurt!!" the ningen shouted, but his voice was quavering.

Sesshomaru almost snorted. _Put his hands up?? What an extremely baka idea. He could kill a youkai with a single, deadly glare if he wished._ He remained unmoving.

"I'll shoot!! This is your last warning!!!" Yelled the ningen.

Still, Sesshomaru did not respond. Suddenly, a large, echoing sound rebounded into the mountains at the same time Sesshomaru felt a piercing pain on his left shoulder, and a bit of his clothes ripped off, exposing the part where he'd been shot. Glancing at it, Sesshomaru saw that is was already healing. He turned his attention to the officers now, _really _annoyed. The other ningens were all staring in shock at Sesshomaru's abilities.

Officer Smith kept on switching his eyes from Officer Goldstein's dead body to the thing that had killed him.

_What is this creature?!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

baka: stupid/idiot

ningen: human

taiyoukai: great demon

yamete: stop

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Do you think I should change the rating to M? What category is human death in? Happy Thanksgiving, ya'll!!!)


	3. Confinement and Escape

Recap----- 

"Put your hands up and no one gets hurt!!" the ningen shouted, but his voice was quavering.

Sesshomaru almost snorted. Put his hands up?? What an extremely baka idea. He could kill a youkai with a single, deadly glare if he wished. He remained unmoving.

"I'll shoot!! This is your last warning!!!" Yelled the ningen.

Still, Sesshomaru did not respond. Suddenly, a large, echoing sound rebounded into the mountains at the same time Sesshomaru felt a piercing pain on his left shoulder, and a bit of his clothes ripped off, exposing the part where he'd been shot. Glancing at it, Sesshomaru saw that is was already healing. He turned his attention to the officers now, really annoyed. The other ningens were all staring in shock at Sesshomaru's abilities.

Officer Smith kept on switching his eyes from Officer Goldstein's dead body to the thing that had killed him.

_What is this creature?!!_

Now-----

_What is going on?_

Sesshomaru stood surrounded by many ningens dressed similarly in black uniforms. One was lying on the floor. When the next sunrise hit him, it'd be looking at two bloody pieces.

But if the ningens thought Sesshomaru was calm, they were wrong. Regardless of his empty expression, Sesshomaru was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. In his time, there had been only rifles. However... _is this the future?_ Sesshomaru finally came to a conclusion. That small, black weapon caused about as much damage as a rifle. Was this a dream? Or something else? Suddenly, the anxious taiyoukai caught a sniff of gunpowder at the same time as blackout.

-----

An enclosed space.

That was the first thing Sesshomaru felt and scented when he regained consciousness. But he pretended to still be knocked out when he heard ningen voices talking.

"They said he's something new to our world."

"An alien perhaps?"

"Hai, that's most likely."

Pause.

"How do you know? He looks like a regular human to me, aside from all his clothes, hair, and markings."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth inwardly. How dare these filthy ningens compare him, the great taiyoukai of the West, to their own, lowly, insect race!!

"You haven't heard the news yet. They say he killed a police officer with a sort of light whip that just came out of his fingers, and he survived a bullet shot in his shoulder! That happened yesterday. But luckily, we managed to get him unconscious by getting about thirty police officers to shoot him at the same time."

So those ningens in black uniforms were police officers. The blackout had been thirty bullet shots in him. And this was one day after he'd came into this strange world. Sesshomaru stored all that information away for later use. Right now, the ningens were leaving, still chatting about him, but that wasn't important anymore. Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes two minutes after he'd resurfaced.

He was in a tube made of a strange material with a hole that could fit his hand in so he wouldn't suffocate. There was also a lock, and as Sesshomaru touched both the lock and his confinement, he knew his yoki whip wouldn't get him out by destroying the tube. However, he could still do another way. Lashing out his whip in a straight line, he carefully wrapped it around the key laying on a laboratory desk, making sure not to let out too much acid that would burn his escape key. He freed himself, and stepped out of this place to the outside world.

-----

Coca-cola. Theater. Public library.

_What in the world are these?!_ Sesshomaru read off each sign, getting more confused. But that wasn't all. The smell and the sounds. For a taiyoukai like him with sensitive ears and a nose, this was enough to make him barf. But he didn't. He needed to find out more about where he was and how he could get back. Tearing his eyes from the signs because of a scream, Sesshomaru realized he was attracting many of the ningens' attention, especially his odd appearance. And again. That screaming, siren-like sound he'd heard on the first night when he'd met the police officers. Coming closer every second. This time though, he was ready. He wouldn't let those baka ningens confine him again.

-----

Officer Smith had been alerted. Ever since two days ago, he'd been trembling with fear at the strange creature that had appeared on the sidewalk and killed his boss. It would be hard to replace Officer Goldstein. But this time, he was ready. He wouldn't let the others down. Stepping out of his car, he froze at the sight of his worst and most terrifying nightmare. _Sesshomaru._ Officer Smith was the only one who knew this creature's name. But now, he was ready to tear onto Planet X while peeing in his pants. _Iie, iie, iie. Kudasai, kami help me!!_

The other police officers had also froze in their positions at the sight of another encounter with _it_. A crowd was beginning to gather, while the original ningens waited with baited breath as their eyes flickered from Sesshomaru's bared fangs to his iron claws and deadly, amber gaze. Officer Smith knew everyone was counting on him, and that made him take a step forward to Pluto. He was about to take a very shaky step forward when three voices rang out at the same time.

One was a clear, onnanoko's voice. Another was a croaky voice. And the last was a mature otokonoko's voice. They all cried out the same thing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

baka: stupid/idiot

hai: yes

iie: no

kami: God

kudasai: please

ningen: human

onnanoko: girl

otokonoko: boy

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

yoki: demon energy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: You guys can most likely tell Sesshomaru's co have caught up with him. Review, kudasai!!)


	4. Join

Recap----- 

Officer Smith had been alerted. Ever since two days ago, he'd been trembling with fear at the strange creature that had appeared on the sidewalk and killed his boss. It would be hard to replace Officer Goldstein. But this time, he was ready. He wouldn't let the others down. Stepping out of his car, he froze at the sight of his worst and most terrifying nightmare. _Sesshomaru._ Officer Smith was the only one who knew this creature's name. But now, he was ready to tear onto Planet X while peeing in his pants. _Iie, iie, iie. Kudasai, kami help me!!_

The other police officers had also froze in their positions at the sight of another encounter with _it_. A crowd was beginning to gather, while the original ningens waited with baited breath as their eyes flickered from Sesshomaru's bared fangs to his iron claws and deadly, amber gaze. Officer Smith knew everyone was counting on him, and that made him take a step forward to Pluto. He was about to take a very shaky step forward when three voices rang out at the same time.

One was a clear, onnanoko's voice. Another was a croaky voice. And the last was a mature otokonoko's voice. They all cried out the same thing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!"

Now-----

_Would someone explain what in the world is going on here?!_

That question rang into the minds of everyone who was watching, even the policemen who knew about Sesshomaru. _Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku_, thought Sesshomaru vaguely. _How did they get here?_

"Sesshomaru-sama!! We finally found you!!" Cried Rin.

She tried to run past the circle of policemen, but they stopped her.

"Onnanoko, be careful!! This is not a game! Where are your parents?"

Rin's lips turned into a sad smile. She pointed up into the heavens.

"There."

The police stared.

"Enough," Growled Sesshomaru, baring his fangs slightly. "Move aside, filthy ningens."

"Excuse me, but what did you just call me?" A teen girl's voice rose up from the silent watchers.

Sesshomaru glared at her. The girl's insult died, and she muttered to herself, "Man, he's hot!!"

Sesshomaru, not knowing what "hot" meant at that time (if he did, he would stamp her to death), turned his attention back to Rin. The police were already letting her, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kohaku pass.

"Sesshomaru-sama, daijobu desu ka?!! Those insects didn't hurt you, did they?!!" Yelled Jaken.

A hard kick sent the imp youkai sailing over the head of the humans and smashing into a nearby tree.

"Maahhh, itaaaaiiii!!" Moaned Jaken before promptly falling unconscious.

-----

_So... four more oddities_, thought Officer Smith. He looked back and forth at the new appearances. There was a hyper, young child around the age of 7 and 8 who seemed to be talkative and sympathetic at the same time. She was wearing an orange checkered kimono tied with a green obi. _Kimono. Obi._ Those words stuck in the officer's mind. He'd heard them somewhere. They weren't American, though. She was a human, that was for sure. The only other human Officer Smith could see was a quiet 11 year old otokonoko. He looked ready for war, with his kusari-gama and katana. _Where was he coming up with all these names!  
Where did they come from?!_ There was a short... toad(?) in a brown kimono and a cap. And there was a large two-headed monster covered in dark brown scales. It didn't talk, so Officer Smith considered it similar to a horse. There was a saddle on it, anyway. Suddenly, a yell was heard.

"Chotto matte!! That's a Japanese kimono that little onnanoko's wearing!!"

_These 3 creatures and 2 humans are from Japan?!_

Sesshomaru spoke.

"Ancient Japan. Sengoku jidai, to be exact."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

chotto matte: wait a minute/a bit

daijobu desu ka: Are you ok?

gomen nasai: I'm sorry

itai: ouch!

katana: Jpn. curved, long, thin sword

kimono: the Jpn. traditional, formal dress

kusari-gama: Japanese weapon (scythe on a metal chain with a weight at the end)

ningen: human

obi: Jpn. sashes used to tie kimonos

onnanoko: girl

otokonoko: boy

-sama: used for extremely respected people

Sengoku jidai: Warring States period

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! It's so short this time! Sorry again!!)


	5. Addition

Recap----- 

_So... four more oddities_, thought Officer Smith. He looked back and forth at the new appearances. There was a hyper, young child around the age of 7 and 8 who seemed to be talkative and sympathetic at the same time. She was wearing an orange checkered kimono tied with a green obi. Kimono. Obi. Those words stuck in the officer's mind. He'd heard them somewhere. They weren't American, though. She was a human, that was for sure. The only other human Officer Smith could see was a quiet 11 year old otokonoko. He looked ready for war, with his kusari-gama and katana. Where was he coming up with all these names! Where did they come from?! There was a short... toad(?) in a brown kimono and a cap. And there was a large two-headed monster covered in dark brown scales. It didn't talk, so Officer Smith considered it similar to a horse. There was a saddle on it, anyway. Suddenly, a yell was heard.

"Chotto matte!! That's a Japanese kimono that little onnanoko's wearing!!"

_These 3 creatures and 2 humans are from Japan?!_

Sesshomaru spoke.

"Ancient Japan. Sengoku jidai, to be exact."

Now-----

Silence that lasted for a full fifteen seconds... A few voices broke the silence, but they were muttering, mostly to themselves.

"This is way too much for me..."

"...never been through this much..."

"...can't take it anymore; this is too overwhelming..."

Suddenly, a sound that made them pay attention split the air. An explosion like a nuclear bomb. Ningens shrieked and screamed, sprinting away, while calling for their okaa-san, otou-san, onii-san, otouto, onee-san, imouto, musuko, musume... And then, a familiar figure appeared. Sesshomaru inwardly ground his teeth with annoyance and frustration.

_Naraku... what is that -beep- doing here?!_

"Naraku, though I loathe to ask something of you, I demand the answers now. What's been happening? This is not our real world," Sesshomaru hissed.

Naraku smirked (as usual).

"Well, you see, a time hole appeared. You just happened to be actually sleeping that time, and the hole appeared right under you. Naturally, gravity took over, and you fell into it. While your little companions were searching, they accidentally slipped in as well."

Here, Naraku paused, but no emotion showed on his face. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Go on. What do you know of time holes?"

"I knew much about them, but I didn't believe in them at all. After your followers slipped in, I considered, and went in as well."

"Doushite?" Asked the taiyoukai.

"Well, I was naturally curious where the time hole would lead to, past or future. It seems it has led into the future this time. I knew I could go back because the time hole only lasts for 24 hours before closing for another three million years or so. I want you to stay in the future so the search for the Shikon no Tama will remain much easier without your pestering interference." Naraku led the words flow out smoothly without any hesitation.

"The sun is falling, my tomodachi. The time hole will close in a mere few hours. Perhaps only three hours."

Without warning, Naraku attacked Sesshomaru, who barely managed to unsheathe Tokijin in time. Kohaku gritted his teeth and pulled out his weapon as well. Ah-Un, likewise, poised as if ready to unleash an energy ball on the menace, and even Jaken raised the Staff of Two Heads to a threatening position. Only Rin remained unmoving.

The two were silhouetted in the falling sun. Rin watched her master battle with tentacles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

doushite: why?

imouto: little sister

musuko: son

musume: daughter

ningen: human/s

okaa-san: Mother

onee-san: big sister

onii-san: big brother

otou-san: Father

otouto: little brother

tomodachi: friend/s

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Again, I'm terribly sorry for it being so short and not writing in a long time. Hope you'll forgive me.)


	6. Gomen Nasai to Owari

I apologize, I apologize. I've just lost _major_ interest in this fanfic, so it's going to be discontinued on my list officially. Please don't flame me. Again, hontou ni gomen nasai. But honestly, I'm probably not going to write chapter stories anymore because they take so long and I quickly lose boredom. So, yeah. Sorry. 

For people that were interested in this fanfic, I was planning for Sesshomaru and Naraku to continue fighting, with Sesshomaru realizing the time hole's end was drawing near, and steadily moving toward it. They'd make it at the last minute.  
"They" being Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Naraku. And that's about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

hontou ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry


End file.
